Shouldn't Love You
by this-ship-will-never-sink
Summary: AU. Namine lost all her memories. She doesn't remember her parents, her friends, her teachers or him. Can he help her remember even when it seems impossible? Sometimes you just have to keep fighting... SoraXNamine
1. Chapter 1

NaminéxSoraxKairi- In which Naminé couldn't help but fall in love… with her step brother.

Author's Note: So I decided to write a Namora story, with some SoKai thrown in. I got the idea out of nowhere and just started to write. This could be considered a prologue and then the real thing would start next chapter. I'll probably update this once a week on Friday or Saturday if I could 'cause y'know, school sucks eggs. Rotten eggs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, y'all.

* * *

It was completely accidental. She didn't mean to and she didn't want to but when he smiled at her in greeting she couldn't deny the swarm of butterflies that magically appeared in her tummy or the blush that spread from her cheeks to her ears. She liked him, had a little crush on him at first but then she'd look around and would feel ashamed. Her mother, her new dad, and her new_ brother _all looked so happy and there she was, feeling things she shouldn't and craving things that were forbidden.

They'd be disappointed in her and Sora wouldn't look at her with that smile that made her flush or that laugh that made her smile. He wouldn't want to be near her. What kind of sister harbors feeling for her brother? But then she'll shake her head and say, _step brother_. _We aren't bound by blood._

She hated herself for thinking so but couldn't help but cling to that little slither of hope that came along with the thought. Maybe he'd like her back, maybe her parents wouldn't mind; maybe her friends wouldn't care…

Stop Naminé, she'd chastise, you think he'd notice you when there's prettier girls like _Kairi?_

Kairi, her best friend, who wouldn't shut up about how cute Sora is or how he'll hopelessly fall in love with her if he were to take another glance. Naminé couldn't do anything but give a small smile, an encouraging nod and fought against the bitter feelings long enough to say, Anybody would fall for you Kairi…

Even _Sora._

People were talking about it. How Sora and Kairi would make such a great couple, how they were the perfect match. They were rooting for them, even herself albeit reluctantly. Her classmates would look at her and say, what a great friend; what a great sister.

She would shake her head and say how she wasn't but they'd only smile and call her modest. She was a horrible friend, a horrible sister. She'd give Sora the worst advice and dress Kairi in the ugliest outfits she could process up but they'll all backfire. Kairi still thought he was cool even when he messed up and Sora still thought that she was beautiful even in the most horrendous of outfits.

She couldn't look at them anymore without feeling like crying, without feeling her heart clench. The way they looked at each other… was the way Naminé looked at Sora.

She soon gave up trying to tear them apart and instead brought them together. They thanked her and grinned her way and she gave them a thumbs up and whispered a half-hearted, good luck. Nobody knows about how she cried until she couldn't cry anymore, afterwards. About how she slipped into Sora's room and slept beside him until daybreak and reluctantly tip-toed out before he woke up and how before she did so she pressed her lips against his sleep induced ones and murmured how she loved him.

Nobody knows… at least for now.

* * *

Should I continue this in third person or change it to first person? Or should I just switch around whenever it calls for it? Constructed criticism is welcomed, adored even. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right, and even throw in your own suggestions, m'kay?

See you next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Do you guys even read this? Because to be completely honest I sometimes skip the authors notes as well. My brain just kinda looks at it and goes, "Words irrelevant to story, do not read." XD

Review Responses:

(Guest Reviewer) Random: Over all, it's going to be a NamixSora fic. Kairi's just in there because she's relevant to the plot. Thanks for dropping a review :)

(Guest Reviewer) CJD: Thanks for the suggestion, it helps a lot. I'll just kinda be lost if people wouldn't be there to guide me XD Thanks for the support :)

xXChocolateSprinklesXx: My chapters will most defiantly be longer so don't worry, dear ;) Thanks for dropping a review and for supporting me! *grabs your face* You is kind, You is smart, You is important XD

Thanks for the favs:

KatieKitKat (Thanks for the pm, sweets :) )

TiedToTheStorm

likka-chan

Thanks for the follows:

KatieKitKat

The Master of Chaos

TiedToTheStorm

Likka-chan

xXChocolateSprinklesXx

Anyways, read on my lovelies!

* * *

Poke.

"Nam, wake up."

"Five more minutes." The blonde grumbled, swatting the offending hand away when it moved to poke her again. She heard shuffling and she furrowed her eyebrows in discontent. When the noise subsided she let out a pleasant sight and snuggled deeper into her covers.

That was until she was disturbed, not in a pleasant way either. Well, maybe in a pleasant way if you were to look further into it.

"Sora, get off me!"

"No! You weren't listening to me!"

"Yes, I was! I just chose to ignore you!" She yelped when he tickled her sides, "S-s-sora! Stop!" She could hear him snicker but he complied and settled on lying on top of her, his head atop her chest. Naminé was secretly glad he couldn't see her, she was flushed from her face to her ears and she wore a silly little grin on her face. She liked mornings like these-

"Wow, you're really flat, Nam." Sora mumbled, "Like a pancake."

What was she saying again?

She angrily yanked at his hair, him repeatedly whimpering out, "Not the hair, not the hair!", Naminé rolled her eyes but consented, kicking him out of her room in favour of getting dressed. Naminé looked down at her considerably small bosom and frowned. Was she that flat? She settled her hand atop her breast and cringed. Yes, yes she was.

No wonder he liked Kairi.

* * *

"Can you stop stealing my food when you _think _I'm not looking?" Sora sheepishly grinned at her, his mouth full of bacon.*

Her bacon.

Naminé rolled her eyes in a way that she hoped was in an annoyed manner and turned away before Sora could see her blush. He still managed to make butterflies swarm in her tummy over simple things even after four years of being _siblings._ Naminé smiled bitterly at the thought; she didn't feel like eating anymore. She pushed her plate towards Sora and he gave her a lopsided grin before he chowed down.

"Hurry up and eat, if you don't finish in five minutes I'm leaving and telling Kairi about the time you wet th-"

"Hahaha, silly Nam," Sora awkwardly interrupted, rubbing his neck, "We don't want to get_ too_ crazy now." He reluctantly stood up and gave his food a longing look before he sighed and walked towards Naminé, opening the door and holding it out for her.

"Ladies, or should I say flatties, first."

She gave him a good whack to the head.

* * *

The minute they arrived at Destiny High Kairi bounded up towards them, giving her an energetic 'hi' before crushing her lips to Sora's and nuzzling her nose against his. Naminé looked away, a frown adorning her lips.

She never liked when they kissed.

When they parted, Sora gave her a smile, his eyes glittering with adoration and affection. Naminé coughed and put on the biggest grin she could.

"We have to get to class so I suggest we break the love fest, guys. You can indulge in your desires another time." She gave them what she hoped was a sly smile and an over exaggerated wink before grabbing Kairi's arm and dragging her to first period. She heard Sora shout bye and flinched when he said 'I love you' because she knew it wasn't directed at her.

It was never going to be her.

* * *

"Naminé."

A foot kicked the back of her seat. "Psst, Naminé." Naminé inwardly cringed when she heard the all too familiar voice of Roxas Takachi, Sora's longtime friend. Naminé discreetly turned her head towards him and gave a smile, a forced one. Not that he would know.

Shortly after Sora and Kairi got together during freshmen year a rumour spread saying that Namine secretly liked Roxas. Roxas was more than flattered and soon grew feelings for her. When she asked Kairi why they thought she liked him Kairi gave her a smirk, "You couldn't keep your eyes off him, Nami!"

Naminé frowned; she didn't stare at him at all. She was actually staring at Sora because even though he started a relationship with Kairi she couldn't deny the fact that he absolutely glowed in happiness and she was happy that he was happy. Roxas happened to be next to him the whole night so it would be obvious to assume she was looking at him.

Because she would _never_ look so enamored staring at Sora.

"Uh, Naminé?" She heard Roxas say. Shaking her head, she settled her eyes on Roxas and asked what he wanted, politely of course.

Before Roxas could open his mouth to respond their teacher cut him off.

"Roxas; Namine, how about we stop with the flirting and continue our work, okay?" Roxas blushed and Namine nodded. She heard her classmates giggle, cooing about how cute they were. Namine didn't like.

She didn't like it at all.

It gave Roxas false hope, hope that she would like him the way he liked her and that made Namine sad and guilty. Guilty because Roxas was perfect, he could love her; treat her right and she knew that but in the end he'd end up with his feelings hurt and that's what made her sad. He'd feel what she felt every time she looked at Sora and Kairi and she didn't want that.

With a sad sigh she turned her head towards Roxas and gave him a soft smile. She could give him that.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Oh Gosh, thanks for the support everybody! I love you all TT^TT. And I'm so sorry; this was to be updated days ago. You may punch me in the face through your computer XD Happy Late Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts… yet *mischievous grin*

Thanks for the Reviews:  
SoraxKairi7:Thanks for the reviews and thoughts :)

likka-chan: It's okay, dear. I don't mind :) and thanx for liking my story! Let me give you a hug! XD

xXChocolateSprinklesXx: You think my story is awesome?! Well, I think you're awesome! I kinda wanted to punch him too (Even though I love him) Nothing comes between Sora and Namine's forbidden love!

Thanks For the follows:

1inamillion

Vi ChaN91312

Thanks for the Favs:

xXChocolateSprinklesXx

abxion294

SoraxKairi7

SorNami

Pluviophile200

Deathgeass

1inamillion

Let's go on with the story!

* * *

When class was over Naminé hurriedly packed her things and rushed towards the exit, knowing Roxas he'll try to ask her out again, like every other day. If she was quick she can escape-

"Woah, Namine! What's the hurry?"

Namine flinched and whirled around to see Roxas standing in front of her, that small yet inviting smile on his face. She bowed her head, hoping to hide her frown. This was it; he was going to ask her out again. She can feel it in her tiny bones-

Smack!

"I hope you weren't trying to move in on my sister right in front of me, Roxas" Namine looked up in surprise and met eyes with Sora. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

"I was just trying to-"Roxas' sputtering was cut off by Sora.

"Trying to harass my innocent Nam? Only I can do that." And to prove his point he grabbed Namine by the arm and squished his cheek against hers, holding her close to his side. While doing so he winked at Roxas and bid him a goodbye, laughing as he dragged Namine away from a red-faced Roxas.

* * *

"What was that for?" Namine mumbled as she and Sora walked to the next class they happened to share together, Chemistry. Sora just laughed and said, "I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to protect you from hormone-induced boys."

"Even your best friend, Roxas?" Namine asked, stopping her steps and looking at Sora expectantly. Sora's eyes turned soft and he bent down to her height and whispered, "Even my best bro, Roxas." He smiled and ruffled her hair to which Namine slapped his hands away.

"Didn't I tell you before?" Sora said walking ahead, "I'll even hit meteorites right back into outer space for you."

Namine's eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she looked at Sora's back, a smile curving at her lips as she wiped at her eyes, "Yeah, you did."

* * *

"Ugh, I totally failed that math test" Kairi groaned, stealing Sora's pudding cup when he wasn't looking. "How do you do it, Namine? How are you so smart? You don't even study!"

"I like to think I'm just a natural born talent." Namine grinned, taking the pudding cup from Kairi's greedy hands and giving it back to Sora's hungry ones.

Kairi pouted.

"How do you know you failed anyway, Kai?" Kairi groaned again and hid her face in shame.

"I had to ask Sora for answers." Kairi whined. Namine sympathetically patted her head, "Who asks Sora for answers?!"

"Hey! What's wrong with asking me?" Sora butted in, pudding sauce covering his face. Kairi proceeded to hit herself on the cafeteria table while Riku insulted his intelligence and Namine looked for a napkin. Once found Namine began to clean Sora's face. She could feel his stare on her face and she tried her best not to look at his eyes.

When she was done she bowed her head in embarrassment and mumbled, "You had something on your face."

"Aww, don't I have the cutest little sister ever!"

Namine smiled even though she felt like crying.

* * *

A/N: Short update, I know! But it's cute right? /shot/ I try my best to make chapters longer but it just doesn't happen. If I could I would but I can't so I shan't /shot multiple times/


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here is (ahem, drum roll please) *drum roll* Chapter Three! (Chapter One was the prologue if you're confused)

Thanks for the Reviews:

Sepha Fanfics: Yes, of course she gets a chance with Sora. This _is_ Namora after all ;) Can't tell you which chapter though XD

SoraxKairi7: Sora's the last person you ask for anything XD

(Guest reviewer) Sepha: I don't enjoy torturing her, it just happens XD

lunar locket: I'm glad you love it! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for :)

likka-chan: Thanks for thinking so :) And yes, poor Namine TT^TT What kind of author would do that to her?! /shot/

Pluviophile200: My babeh is always cute *pinches Nam's cheeks* and yeah, Nam is such a sad character as of now. You can blame the author *points at random stranger*

(Guest Reviewer) SokuRoxel 4-eva: I HAVE UPDATED! YOU MAY LOVE MY STORY MORE!

(Guest Reviewer) Rokunami shipper: I know, I'm such a terrible author TT^TT /kills self/

Thanks for the Follows:

Sepha Fanfics

yvang57

lunar locket

Thanks for the Favorites:  
DanixDP213

Pryce69

On with the story!

* * *

The walk home was silent on Namine's part. Sora was talking about this really expensive restaurant he was taking Kairi this upcoming Friday. Namine would do the occasional nod, hummed in response to yes or no questions and halfheartedly answered those that weren't.

It was getting to her. The way Sora constantly talked about Kairi or things related to her. At first she was able to hold it in but she could only question how long it was going to be for her to finally break. How long it was going to take for the tears that she had been holding at bay for two years to finally roll down her cheeks and stain the ground with her sorrow.

"Nam… thanks. Without you I wouldn't be with Kairi and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her."

She thinks a tear might have slipped past.

She hums a, "you're welcome."

* * *

Roxas has been calling her. Namine wonders how he got her phone number but then scoffs and mutters, "It was probably Kairi."

He calls her again when she was in the middle of making dinner. Her mom was at work and heaven knows her father and Sora can't cook. _Must be in the genes_, she thinks as she answers the call.

"Hello?"

She can hear Roxas' sharp intake of breath but doesn't comment, "Hi Namine," Roxas fumbles out in a rush and she can only imagine pink hues dusting his cheeks. _He's cute_, Namine thinks with a sad smile.

"Is there anything that you needed?" She asks.

"Um… I was wondering…"

"You were wondering?"

"Would you go on a date with me this Friday?" Namine nearly drops her phone. She should've expected this to happen. It wasn't like they were going to have a heart to heart about unrequited love over the phone, now were they?

Namine inwardly panics. She's always had an escape whether it is the bell, the teacher, friends or Sora. She always had an outlet out of this sort of situation and now she didn't. She was about to question why the gods hated her so when she sees a nearby potato chip bag on the floor near the trash bin and she brightens in triumph.

She quickly grabbed it, "Roxas I think we're breaking up," cue crumbling the bag and making weird noises with her mouth, "I'm going through a tunnel," more crumbling and weird noises, "I'll call you back." She hangs up.

She doesn't call him back.

* * *

"This looks delicious, princess." Her father says with an affectionate grin and pats her on the head. Namine shyly smiles. Sora's stomach rumbles.

"Yeah, yeah, Nam's a great cook. Now pass me the potatoes."

Namine kicks him in the shin and their dad, Zack Fair, whacks him in the back of the head. Sora pouts in protest but shuts up when Namine passes him the potatoes.

Only food can leave Sora speechless.

"So," Sora says, food smeared on his cheeks, "I heard you were in a tunnel. 'Didn't know you can cook dinner in one of those." Sora smirks and Namine blushes.

"Sora, stop embarrassing your sister." Zack reprimands but she can hear the amusement in his voice and by the way Sora was still smirking he can hear it too. He opened his mouth again.

"Way to break a boy's heart, Nam." Namine's face contorts in guilt.

"Boy? What's this I hear about a boy?" Zack balks and he glances at the big sword that was attached to the wall. A sword Namine thought was for decoration.

Namine thought wrong.

* * *

From: Over Protective Papa (Zack)

To: Fresh Meat (Roxas)

*picture of le buster sword*

You see this sword? I will kill you with it if you so much as lay a hand on my daughter. Have a nice night, buddy :D

* * *

Author's Note: I'm such a terrible author. What am I doing to our KH babies?! TT^TT Poor Roxie and Nami, unrequited love sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, don't sue me!

* * *

Roxas didn't talk to her. She guessed he took what her father said to heart. Now if only Seifer could take a hint… Seifer was her on-again-off-again bully. Mostly it was light teasing but when Seifer was in one of _those_ moods his words and actions became extra hurtful. Namine would ignore him and wait until he got tired and left.

Today it started with a bump to the shoulder and a whispered, "Whore."

Namine flinched and her gaze turned to the floor. She was used to it but the words didn't sting any less. With her mood slightly dampened she headed to her next class which she happened to share with Sora and _not_ Seifer.

Sora always made her happy.

* * *

When lunch came around Seifer was waiting for her. If she scurried fast enough maybe he would think she wasn't worth it but like always Lady Luck wasn't on her side.

He pushed her.

He pushed her hard enough to fall; hard enough to leave a bruise. She could hear laughter and she can see the blurred figures of people pointing at her through her teary eyes. She can hear Riku telling them to shut up; she can feel Kairi helping her up and she could hear Sora asking her if she was okay while wiping at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She blubbered, "It was an accident."

* * *

She was walking down the abandoned stairwell near the art room when he pushed her again. While she tumbled down the stairs she can feel new bruises and cuts forming and it hurt. Her head repeatedly crashed against the hard marble stairs and she saw stars. She landed awkwardly on her ankle and she bit back a scream.

Her ears were ringing, she could taste her own blood in her mouth, and no matter how many times she wiped at her eyes tears kept on pouring out.

"Aww, is the little slut crying?"

She let out a sob and like a chain reaction they kept on coming. Seifer laughed and leaned down, cupping her chin in his hand and bringing her closer to his face. A cruel smirk curled at his lips and with a, "Who's going to save you know?" he crushed his lips to hers.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sora mumbled, worriedly pacing across the foyer floor. Namine didn't walk home with him but he just assumed she was staying behind to finish her latest art piece. That was at 3:00.

It was 8:00.

Sora was on the verge of pulling his hair out. Was she in danger? Was she okay? What if… she was hurt?

Sora's breath hitched and he quickly grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door but his steps faltered when the home phone started to ring. Sora answered it.

"Is this the residence of Namine Strife?" An unknown man asked.

"Yeah."

"Ms. Strife has been involved in an accident. She has been rushed into the emergency room -"

The phone dropped from Sora's hold and clattered to the floor.

* * *

Authors Note: I was in a rush to get this out so I didn't have time to thank you guys individually. I was writing this and all of a sudden this surge of inspiration just struck me and this is what happened. The real, REAL story will come up next chapter. Chapters will be longer and angstier and I'm just going to have a lot of fun. In my opinion this came out really sloppy and I kinda just threw in Seifer without any forewarning but it had to be done. I hope you guys don't hate me for the sudden plot turner TT^TT


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! I'll try to individually thank you next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

* * *

"…_severe brain damage…_

…_broken ankle…_

…_had been taken advantage of…_

…_we'll find out more when she wakes up…"_

* * *

When Namine awoke everything was white. White walls, white ceiling, white floors, white sheets, white everything. Her leg hurt and her head was throbbing. _What happened? Am I in a hospital_? She tried scavenging her brain for an answer but came out empty handed.

Namine felt pressure on her arm and hand and looked down. There was a boy, a boy with brown spikes and a tan complexion sleeping. His head was atop her arm and his fingers were entwined with her own. She quickly pulled her hand away and cowered deeper into the bed.

_I don't know him._

His eyes fluttered open and his face scrunched up when he yawned. He lazily looked at Namine and smiled. He had dark bags under his eyes; he probably didn't sleep for days.

"You're up…" he drawled but then a look of realization dawned on him, "You're up! Doctor Yamada, she's up!" He leaned down and grasped Namine's face in his hands and she flinched_. I don't want him touching me._ "I was so worried… I mean, we were so were worried! Are you okay? Do you feel better?"

Namine pushed him and he noticed she was shaking. _Please don't touch me. Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch-_

A doctor walked into the room, who she assumed was Doctor Yamada, and a couple followed in soon after. A woman in pink threw herself at Namine, tears streaming down her face.

"My baby, my baby, my baby…" She kept on repeating; Namine kept on shaking. _Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch -_

The man ruffled her hair and he smiled at her. His blue eyes were lined with sadness and were red from crying. "That's my girl," he said affectionately, "I knew you'd make it, you always were a fighter."

_DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!_

Namine clawed at them, pushing them away and screaming. They yelped and gasped in surprise, they never saw it coming. Nurses rushed in and tried to restrain her while Namine kept on screaming and crying and flailing and clawing and-

_DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!_

…

_Please don't touch me._

And everything went black.

* * *

"It seems she is suffering from a severe case of haphephobia. There is no doubt this has occurred from the forced sexual experience."

"Haphephobia?" Aerith muttered with a dazed look in her eye. Doctor Yamada nodded.

"It's the fear of touching or being touched."

Zack's breath hitched and it seemed as if he was going to cry. Aerith was too out of it to shed a tear though, she was having trouble coping with the fact that her daughter was in pain and there was nothing she could do about it.

Doctor Yamada coughed to gain their attention and they all looked at him, except for Sora. He was sitting on a nearby chair with his face in his hands. He hadn't spoken word since Namine pushed him away.

"I have every reason to believe that your daughter has anterograde amnesia. People with this type of amnesia cannot remember things for long periods of time or sometimes don't remember at all." The room was silent, the only one talking being Doctor Yamada, "She also refuses to talk. After she came to again we decided to ask her some questions. She didn't say a word the whole entire time," with a sympathetic smile he told them they can take her home after they sign some papers. Doctor Yamada left to go get them and when he closed the door the silence broke.

The room was filled with their sobs.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Zack and Sora's usual cheeriness was gone and replaced with solemn faces while Aerith couldn't stop smiling, her eyes still in a daze. Namine was huddled in a corner of the car, far away from Sora. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she wouldn't stop shaking.

_I don't know them. What are their names? Who are they? Who am…I?_

Namine's shaking intensified, _I don't know._

* * *

After introductions, Namine quickly went to her supposed room.

Namine didn't eat and she didn't sleep. She stayed curled up in the corner of her room, her back against the wall rocking back and forth. Her hands were fisted in her hair, yanking and tugging and pulling while she cried.

Sora stayed up all night listening to her cry.

* * *

When she went to school the next day Kairi tried to hug her.

"I missed you so much! I thought you were a goner!" With tears spilling down her cheeks she reached towards Namine but Sora quickly intervened. Riku knew to keep his distance, he noticed she was shaking and her teeth were chattering and she wouldn't stop looking at the ground . Sora whispered to them what happened and Kairi gasped while Riku took it in stride but the concern shone bright in his eyes. Kairi hugged Sora instead, trying to console her obviously saddened boyfriend.

_Who are they?_

Namine looked up to survey the newcomers but what caught her attention was how the girl with the red hair had her arms around Sora and how he had his arms around her. A sudden surge of bitterness and jealousy overcame her and she acted on instinct. She quickly broke them apart.

_Don't touch him!_

But the words never left her mouth. She just stood there, staring at Kairi and shaking her head. She didn't know what she was doing but she felt oddly territorial about Sora. While Kairi and Sora looked shocked, Riku looked amused.

"Maybe this time their feelings will show."

"What was that, Riku?" Sora asked once he got out of his stupor. Riku just shook his head and warned that they were going to be late.

* * *

Author's Note: It's longer, right? Right? *expectant stare* Anyhoo, I did warn you guys about the angst. Here is the angst! I had so much more to write but I thought I'd save it for next chapter since I dropped this major bomb in this one and the last chapter. And is Riku a secret Namora shipper? Tell me your thoughts! :)


End file.
